Instintos
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: E ele estava simplesmente perdido sem todos os outros, mas principalmente... Sem ele. Yaoi


_**Obs: Kuroshitsuji não me pertence**_

**Fic feita para o AS de inauguração do fórum The Contract, direcionada à Mad Wonka.**

**Espero que goste linda, espero que não tenha saído do personagem, qualquer coisa me avise, se não gostar, ou se tiver ficado fraca, ou qualquer coisa do tipo me avise que irei tratar de escrever outra.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pele de cobra. Ele sempre dissera que gostava de sua pele, na verdade ele fora a única pessoa que dissera isso.<p>

Snake acariciou Oscar que se enrolava em seu pescoço, comparando mentalmente as semelhanças e diferenças entre suas peles, enquanto encarava a tenda vazia de Joker.

Na verdade todos haviam sumido, sua família inteira sumira e Joker fora o primeiro. Logo Joker.

E logo que percebeu que eles não voltariam sentiu-se abandonado. Traído, quase. Mas os sibilos das serpentes insistiam em dizer que eles não fariam aquilo. Que ele não faria aquilo.

Ele, a primeira pessoa a lhe estender a mão, o primeiro a não encará-lo como um monstro, o primeiro a apreciar não apenas sua aparência, mas seu jeito. Se alguém fosse abandoná-lo Joker seria o último que o faria. Porque Joker era diferente, seus gostos eram diferentes, suas atitudes eram diferentes, ele definitivamente não era um humano normal e, talvez, fosse o que os havia aproximado.

Era exatamente isso o que dizia o sussurro das serpentes. E eles estavam certos, o ruivo nunca o abandonaria, mas então... O que significava aquilo tudo?

"- Não se preocupe"

A voz de Joker ecoou em sua mente, trazendo de volta a lembrança do dia de sua partida.

Qualquer um que o visse não diria que estava diferente, ele parecia extremamente tranqüilo por fora, mas Snake sabia que havia algo errado, era sensível para isso. O maior estava internamente inquieto, talvez até mesmo preocupado, o que não fazia sentido, afinal ele já fizera aquela viagem tantas vezes e voltava são e salvo. E é claro que Snake sabia que ele ficava naturalmente incomodado com aquelas viagens, apesar de não saber o porquê, mas dessa vez era mais que isso. Ele estava claramente perturbado.

E Snake não entendia. Por que ele estava assim? Por que os olhos dele estavam estranhos? E porque as serpentes ficaram tão inquietas em sua presença?

Outra coisa sem sentido fora a conversa que tivera antes do maior partir. O palhaço o encontrara sozinho e aproveitara para sentar-se ao seu lado, a inquietação das serpentes aumentou, mas ele parecia ter ignorado ou simplesmente não percebido, o maior falava normalmente, até perguntara sobre Black e Smile até que finalmente tocou no assunto da viagem.

- Às vezes eu queria que você pudesse vir comigo.

O havia encarado enquanto falava e apenas pelo seu olhar ele sabia que Joker perceberia que podia ver por debaixo de sua máscara. Oscar se movimentara incomodado em seu pescoço enquanto Snake não desviava os olhos analisadores do maior e não precisou dizer nada, ele sabia que estava preocupado.

O ruivo sorriu como se achasse aquilo divertido.

- Não precisa se preocupar sabe que voltarei bem. – Disse, gesticulando como se não houvesse importância.

Palavras vazias, seu instinto lhe dizia. O próprio ruivo estava preocupado apesar de não demonstrar. Mas não era algo concreto, era como... Um mau pressentimento, e por mais que o ruivo parecesse apenas um tolo que ignorava o perigo ele não o era, poderia não demonstrar, poderia esconder aquilo de si mesmo, mas se achava que seus pressentimentos tinham alguma importância ele deixava de ignorá-los. Por mais que fosse inconsciente.

Fechou os olhos, pensativo, lembrando-se do rápido e repentino beijo que o outro lhe dera antes de ir, garantindo-lhe mais uma vez que voltaria. Snake não compreendia em geral aquele tipo de gesto do ruivo, por mais que eles não fossem incomuns, era algo que ele não entendia porque o outro fazia, mas apreciava assim mesmo, no inicio até mesmo se assustava com aquilo, mas acabara se acostumando.

E as cobras sibilavam em seu ouvido querendo que ele ouvisse aquilo que teimava em não aceitar.

Era por isso que Joker estava inquieto? Por isso aquele mau pressentimento? Por que algo que ele insistia em deixar de lado lhe dizia que talvez não voltasse?

As carícias em Oscar cessaram e o sibilo aumentou, enquanto Snake processava a verdade que estava em sua frente todo aquele tempo. Ele não o havia abandonado, não voltara porque não poderia voltar, por algum motivo não poderia voltar e o homem cobra não conseguia imaginar o porquê.

O que poderia afetar aquele homem que já passara por tantas coisas que parecia agora inatingível? Que acontecimento poderia ter impedido aquele homem tão corajoso, e determinado de cumprir a promessa que ele lhe fizera? Algo extremamente macabro, imaginava.

Então... Isso queria dizer que já não haveria sorrisos. Falsos ou não. Que os contatos repentinos já não aconteceriam de novo. Que ninguém nunca mais seria tão valente, ou tolo, de invadir sua tenda ignorando a presença das serpentes para simplesmente vê-lo.

E sem que percebesse, ou permitisse, a tristeza se apoderava mais uma vez de si, mas era uma tristeza diferente, era uma dor diferente que ele não lembrava ter sentido antes e ele não entendia o que era, só sabia que aumentava a cada vez que pensava no ruivo, e ela parecia querer lhe consumir, era uma dor no peito que parecia querer sufocar-lhe.

Olhou em volta, tudo parecia tão vazio. Aquela já não era sua casa, não sem aquela pessoa. E novamente sentiu-se vulnerável, como se estivesse mais uma vez preso naquela jaula onde as pessoas poderiam lhe tratar tão mal. Estava sozinho de novo e por mais que seu rosto fosse pensativo naquele momento, ele sentia certo desespero querer tomar-lhe.

A única coisa que o deixava longe de cair nessa agonia era a vontade de querer descobrir o que acontecera com Joker. Então lhe veio à expectativa. A expectativa de encontrá-lo quando desvendasse esse mistério. E então certa esperança, uma esperança que, ele não queria admitir ou pensar nisso, poderia ser inútil.

Mas era a única coisa na qual se apoiava agora, porque sabia que se não tivesse suas respostas aquela dor iria apenas aumentar. Não, não precisava apenas das respostas. Se ele não visse novamente Joker, seus sorrisos, seus gestos repentinos, ele sabia que aquela dor cresceria até consumir-lhe, talvez até enlouquecer-lhe, e ele não podia permitir aquilo.

Com uma última olhada pelo acampamento do circo ele deu às costas ao local. Abandonando tudo aquilo que por tanto tempo o tirara de seu sofrimento, o fizera feliz. Talvez ele não soubesse por onde começar, mas não poderia simplesmente ficar ali, ele não ficaria esperando por algo que sabia que não aconteceria.

* * *

><p>Reviews são bem vindas ..


End file.
